zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Chief Bogo
Chief Bogo is a male Cape buffalo and a major character of the 2016 feature film Zootopia. ''He is voiced by Idris Elba and is the chief of the Zootopia Police Department. Background Official Bio :"A tough cape buffalo with 2,000 lbs (about 900 kg) of attitude, Bogo is reluctant to add Judy Hopps, Zootopia’s first bunny cop, to his squad of hardened rhinos, elephants, and hippos."[http://blogs.disney.com/oh-my-disney/2015/10/26/meet-the-characters-in-zootopia/ ''Oh My Disney: "Meet the Characters in Zootopia".] Personality Initially, Bogo is portrayed as serious, no-nonsense and highly prejudiced. While he acknowledges that there were new recruits amongst them, he refused to go into details because he didn't care. He severely stereotypes a number of mammals, including Judy, whom he initially refuses to accept as a real cop due to her being a rabbit, and Nick, whom he initially believes to be untrustworthy due him to being a fox. When Judy takes the task of finding Emmitt Otterton, he deliberately gives her an inadequate amount of time to solve the case, allowing her to stake her entire career on the success of her mission as an attempt to be rid of her insubordination. He seems to be skeptical in a number of ways when speaking to those who he does not trust, such as with Judy after Renato Manchas savagely attacks her. However, he is not as closed-minded as he seems, as he eventually does grow to accept Nick and Judy, coming to respect them as equals. He is shown to be rather pessimistic, painting a bleak picture of the world as "already broken" and in need of good people. This is likely as a result of his exposure to the failings of the world with his years as a police chief, and is probably why he often takes an apathetic attitude with those around him. He is authoritative and unbribable, which is likely the reason why Leodore Lionheart hid from him the fact that all fourteen missing mammals had mysteriously gone savage and were in secret captivity. He has a dry sense of humour, preferring to appear serious before delivering a punchline or revealing a light-hearted jest, as seen with his interactions with Officer Francine in the beginning of the film and with Judy and Nick at the end. Physical Appearance Chief Bogo is very strong and buff, much like a real cape buffalo. His eyes are usually narrowed. His upper body is much more pronounced than his small lower body. Relationships Judy Hopps At first, Bogo is extremely critical of Judy's ability, putting her appointment to the ZPD down to her being a 'token bunny', despite Judy categorically stating otherwise. As such, he appoints her to parking duty. Once she stops Duke Weaselton from stealing toxic night howler flowers, which he would have then sold to Doug, he becomes irritated by her insubordination. With the entrance of Mrs. Otterton and Judy's insistence that she can and will solve the case of her missing husband, he becomes enraged and fires her on the spot. However, with the arrival of Assistant Mayor Bellwether and her notification of Mayor Lionheart that she is taking the case, he begrudgingly gives her 48 hours to crack the case, with every assumption that she will fail. He believes her to be lying or exaggerating when she reports Manchas' savagery to him, and demands her resignation. As Nick points out, though, they still have ten more hours to find Mr. Otterton. With a resignation to her failure, he allows her the chance. After she finds every one of the missing mammals, he is noticeably surprised as to her success. His estimation of her goes up greatly, even after she inadvertently causes conflict between the predatory and prey mammals of Zootopia, attempting to reassure her before she hands her badge in of her own accord. With the incarceration of Bellwether and Judy's re-joining of the Force, his relationship with Judy evidently improves again, with him openly jesting with her on a role call. Nick Wilde Bogo is initially mistrustful of Wilde, perhaps more-so than with Judy, and refuses to let him act as a witness, even though he did indeed witness many of the events which could solve the Missing Mammal cases. Little interaction beyond that occurs between Wilde and Bogo before the cases have been decidedly solved. After Wilde's enlistment to the Zootopia Police Department, he seems to treat him with the same open joking attitude as Judy. Benjamin Clawhauser While Clawhauser has evidently been in the ZPD for a long time, it appears that Bogo thinks rather little of him. This is evidenced by the dismissive tone he uses while addressing Clawhauser, particularly when he accidentally allows Mrs. Otterton into Bogo's office. With the revelation that both are fans of Gazelle, and both use the dancing app which Clawhauser demonstrated earlier (albeit Bogo using it secretly and without others knowing), it could be said that their relationship improves, with Bogo seeing Clawhauser as a friend, as evidenced by their dancing side-by-side during the end credits Gazelle concert. While their relationship may have taken a dip during the tensions between the predators and prey of Zootopia, resulting in Clawhauser being relegated to the basement for a while, his reassignment shows mutual understanding and camaraderie. Leodore Lionheart Bogo has very little respect for Lionheart, as shown by his attitude and language employed about him, both when explaining the Missing Mammal cases and while talking to Judy about her assignment to him. He seems to consider him an overbearing presence on the force. Despite this, like many of Lionheart's subordinates, Bogo is slightly afraid of the lion mayor, as he refrained from doing anything to upset him and even becomes visibly anxious when his name is mentioned. Dawn Bellwether While he says very little about Bellwether, it is likely that he considers her in the same manner as most residents of Zootopia. When she arrives at his office, he suggests that she doesn't notify Lionheart about Judy's appointment to the Otterton case, and treats her in a fairly delicate manner, indicating that he thinks of her as somewhat naïve and perhaps unintelligent. After her appointment to the role of Mayor after Lionheart's impeachment and arrest, we do not see much interaction between the two, except over Judy and her role in the ZPD. Both agree that she would make a good face for the organisation, and while the meeting ultimately results in Judy's resignation, very little is seen or said after that. With the discovery that she has been controlling and puppeteering the entire incident, Bogo is quick to arrest her. Mrs. Otterton Bogo's tone in regards to Mrs. Otterton reflects his attempt to dismiss her, similarly to how he attempts to dismiss Bellwether and Judy. When notified by Clawhauser that she has arrived and is looking to talk with him, he takes a very dismissive tone to his voice, attempting to usher her out without a fuss. While Judy's insubordination angers him to the point of directly firing her, he keeps up his façade of pleasantness towards her. His reaction towards her evidently points to many interactions with her over the past two weeks since Emmitt Otterton disappeared, and, likely, he had become annoyed by her insistence on finding Emmitt and the fact that the ZPD had found no leads. Trivia *Chief Bogo's name originates from the Swahili word for buffalo, which is "mbogo".Byron Howard on Twitter, October 27th 2015 *Chief Bogo is a big fan of Gazelle, having an app where he is a male dancer dancing with Gazelle (the same app Clawhauser has) and also he enjoys one of her concerts at the end of the film. *Chief Bogo is similar to Iron Will from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Chief Bogo wears his uniform with the top button undone. This is inspired by how bodybuilders who are also police officers wear their shirts in real life. *Chief Bogo owns a calendar with pictures of San Fransokyo from Big Hero 6 on it. This is a known Easter Egg. *Real cape buffalo have poor eyesight, this being the reason Chief Bogo owns a pair of glasses. *According to Zootopia: The Essential Guide, the top 3 things that annoy Chief Bogo are: "1. The mayor interfering in police matters. 2. Bunny cops with delusions of grandeur. 3. Donut crumbs on the case files." *Chief Bogo was originally going to be named just "Bogo". Quotes Gallery References Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Police Officers Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Prey Category:Supporting Characters